Recently, communications terminals (such as, mobile phones) of people are lost time to time, and therefore how to timely and effectively control working of a mobile phone to ensure personal information security is the most difficult problem for each owner. For example, how to obtain a short message service (SMS) message in a lost mobile phone, how to lock a screen of the mobile phone to protect data security of the mobile phone, and how to acquire a current mobile phone number of the lost mobile phone (that is, the thief changes a card immediately after taking the mobile phone). Technical solutions for an owner to control working of a lost mobile phone have existed in the prior art.
For example, in a technical solution 1, a SIM card of an original number is inserted in a SMS message monitoring hardware apparatus, a SMS message sent to the number may be automatically transferred to a designated new number, and after the new number receives the SMS message, a sender of the SMS message is still a number of an original sender of the SMS message. The SMS message is received by using a SMS message monitor, and the SMS message monitor parses the SMS message to acquire information, such as SMS message content and a calling number, in the SMS message, encapsulates information such as the SMS message content, the calling number, and a called party identifier, and then sends the encapsulated information to a SMS message forwarding platform. The SMS message forwarding platform parses an encapsulated packet sent by the SMS message monitor, adds a transfer identifier and then encapsulates the packet into a SMS message data packet, and sends the SMS message data packet by using a number of a forwarding party as a number of a called party and a number of an original calling party of the SMS message as a number of a calling party.
However, the technical solution 1 has the following problems: when a user intends to implement SMS message forwarding, the SIM card thereof needs to be inserted into the SMS message monitor hardware, so that the technical problem that “a SMS message of a lost mobile phone cannot be forwarded to a designated mobile phone number” cannot be solved, and the technical problem that “a current mobile phone number of the lost mobile phone cannot be obtained” cannot be solved either, this is because that the user does not have the SMS message monitor hardware, the SIM card is not on the hand of the owner of the mobile phone owner, a sender of a received SMS message is an initial sender of the original SMS message, instead of being the current number of the lost mobile phone, and the number of the thief cannot be acquired.
For example, in a technical solution 2: a second communications terminal is used to remotely control SMS message forwarding of a first communicate terminal (a lost mobile phone), and the second communications terminal includes: a module for remotely controlling SMS message format setting, a SMS message filtering module, and a SMS message forwarding module, where the module for remotely controlling SMS message format setting is configured to set or start a message format of a SMS message forwarding function, the SMS message filtering module is configured to filter and screen a new incoming SMS message, and the SMS message forwarding module is configured to implement forwarding of the new SMS message.
However, the technical solution 2 has the following problems: a security number needs to be set in the first communications terminal first, a mobile phone of the security number is used as the second communications terminal to send a SMS message instruction to the first communications terminal, and because many users each have only one mobile phone number, the security number is another number that is often not their own and may be a number of a relative or a friend, when a mobile phone is lost or is forgotten to be carried, the mobile phone of the security number cannot be obtained in time for operation; in addition, forwarding a SMS message in the first communications terminal to the security number may cause privacy leakage of the owner.
For example, in a technical solution 3: a mobile phone IMEI anti-thief apparatus is implemented by using a computer database server system, the mobile phone IMEI anti-thief apparatus is interconnected with a SMS message gateway through a data network, and is configured to manage and maintain an IMEI state of a mobile phone of a user; the mobile phone IMEI anti-thief apparatus further receives a mobile phone loss report request of the owner, and sets an IMEI state of a mobile phone of the user reporting the loss into a lock state; the mobile phone IMEI anti-thief apparatus further receives a reported loss removal service request of the mobile phone user, and sets the IMEI state of the mobile phone of the user having removed the reported loss into a normal state; the mobile phone IMEI anti-thief apparatus further receives a power on SMS message initiated by a user of a mobile phone anti-thief terminal, and for an IMEI mobile phone in lock state, sends a mobile phone lock instruction to a mobile phone anti-thief execution gateway; the SMS message gateway is a network element in a mobile communication network and is interconnected with a SMS message center SMSC, and if a SMS message sending request of the mobile phone anti-thief execution gateway is received, the SMS message is sent to a target phone number through the SMSC; if a SMS message sent to a mobile phone IMEI anti-thief access number is received, the SMS message is sent to the mobile phone IMEI anti-thief apparatus, and the SMS message gateway can connect to the SMS message center SMSC to receiver a SMS message from the SMSC.
However, the technical solution 3 has the following problems: it is required to perform integrated modification on the SMS message gateway and the SMS message center, which consumes certain costs; the owner needs to perform a loss report request (through an operator) so as to perform a screen locking operation on the lost mobile phone, the loss report request increases time cost of the owner, and the owner has to set a mobile phone number binding an IMEI number instead of a random account such as an email, which has certain limitations.